Tele-Gundams
by Sheera's Greywolf
Summary: Have you ever watch Teletubbies? Well, Prepare for the new GEneration of Teletubbies, TELEGUNDAMS!! It's Granny's so R&R and suppuort her!


Standard Disclaimer : I don't own any of the Gundam Wing and Teletubbies characters

Standard Disclaimer : Idon't own any of the Gundam Wing and Teletubbies characters. I'mjust a bored onna who don't have anything else to do but make other people's lives miserable. ^_~So please don't sue me.

The Demon Clan Production House proudly presents :

TELE – GUNDAMS 

Starring :

Releena Peacecraft-Darlian as the ever-so-very annoying narator.

Zechs Marquise as theTeletubbies theme song singer.

Treize Kushrenada as the voice on the speaker thingie.

Quatre Raberba Winner as Baby Sun.

Heero Yuy as Tinky Winky.

Chang Wufei as Dipsy.

Trowa Barton as Lala.

Duo Maxwell as Po.

Co-star :

Sally Po, Lucrezia Noin and Dorothy Catalonia as the rabbits.

We hope you will enjoy today's show. Let's start.

Narator : Over a hill, on a land far away, the Tele-Gundams are playing together.

_( silly song opening starts )_

Treize : Time forTele-Gundams, time forTele-Gundams. (Oh crap, why me…)

Zechs : "Tinky Winky"

Heero : Oh, brother !

Zechs : "Dypsy"

Wufei : I'm gonna get you for this, ONNA …………………!!!!!!

Zechs : "Lala"

Trowa : …………………………………………………… _('How could you do this to me Quatre?' thought Trowa)_

Zechs : "Po"

Duo : You gotta be kidding ? I look stout ! What will my fans say ?

Zechs : "Tele-Gundams, Tele-Gundams. Say Hello !"

Heero : Omae wo korosu !

Wufei : Injustice …………………!!!!

Trowa : Whatever.

Duo : Hi there ladies ! Are you interested in a single, very available, extremely handsome guy in a red suit ? 

_(Hilde pops outout of nowhere hitting Duo on the head with a clipboard 10 times)_

Duo : Ouch …! Hilde, that hurts !

Hilde : Don't act like that in front of the kids ! _(Hilde disappears)_

Zechs : Do I really have to sing this whole song ?

Releena : Yes you do !

Zechs : I refuse to ! I am Miliardo Peacecraft!! _(Releena hits her brother with the microphone)_ Alright, alright I'll sing the song. _(goes over the whole song) _"Hugs!"

Wufei : I refuse to hug a weakling.

Releena : Wufei ?! Hug them or I'll dye your hair pink and orange!

Wufei : You wouldn't dare. Try me you ONNA !_(Eventually Wufei did hug the other guys for the sake of the kids watching)_

Narator : One day in Tubby Land. Tinky Winky is making Tubby Pudding with Lala.

( Aw, you look so cute Heero ! )

Heero : Hello ! OK, kids. Today Lala and I will make Tubby Pudding. How do you make Tubby Pudding ? Wellthere's a Tubby Pudding Maker machine. First, you place a Tubby bowl at this spot here and then pull the lever so that it turns on. _(In a very bored monotoneus tone)_

Trowa : Are you sure you know what you're doing ?

Heero : That's what the manual said.

Trowa : Whatever.

Heero pulls the lever. Oh, the Tubby Pudding did come out alright! But it didn't land inside the bowl, it landed everywhere else except inside the bowl. Some landed on Heero's face, a big blob landed on top of Trowa, some squirts fell on Nunu, the vacuum cleaner, and by the count of seconds the whole room was covered with Tubby Pudding. But the machine still kept blurting Tubby Pudding.

Heero : Turn (blurp) this (blurp) thing (splat) OFF !!!!!

Trowa : How ?

_( Baby Sun laughes )_

Narator : Let's leave those two and see what the other Tele-Gundams are doing. On one of the hills, Dipsy is picking flowers and playing with the rabbits.

Rabbits : Why do we end up like this ?

_( Baby Sun laughes )_

Wufei : You onna ! I don't pick flowers and play with rabbits! That's what you ONNAS do !

Releena : Tough luck. I'm the NARATOR ! So you have to do everything I say. Thanks authoress

Wufei : Injustice ………………………!!!!!!

Quatre : O, c'mon Wufei get into the spirit of it!

Wufei : That's easy for you to say. YOU'RE still a BABY !

Quatre pouts.

Releena : Along came Po with his scooter.

Duo : **Beep, beep. **Hi ladies ! 

Duo was not wearing his Po costume. Instead, he was wearing a full body red skin-tight leather outfit.

Releena : DUO ! Why are you wearing that ?!

Duo : Well, my costume is too heavy to carry around. So I changed into this outfit. It's not so heavy, it's cool, and it's red.Po is suppose to be the red one right ?

Releena : Get back into your Po costume right now Maxwell !!!

Duo : Alright, alright, Queen of the World ! _(in a sarcastic tone)_

Releena : You bet I am.__

Duo changed clothes back into his Po costume.

Releena : Now, that's better.

Duo : I guess it's not so bad. It's more airy than my stirrup pants. Hey, I could get used to this outfit!

Narator : E, kids since we've lost lots of time, I guest we have to skip to the video. Tele-Gundams, gather around.

Dipsy and Po were already on the hill waiting for Lala and Tinky Winky. From the Tubby HQ, or whatever they call it, the purple and yellow Tele-Gundams emerged, still covered with Tubby Pudding.

Quatre : Ew, Trowa, what's that ?

Trowa : It's Tubby Pudding. It taste quite okay, despite the fact that it is all over me, I don't ever want to eat it again. Wanna try, Quatre ?

Quatre : Sure ! _(Baby Sun came near Lala. Lala poked out his/her hand so that Baby Sun can taste the_ _pudding)_ Yummy ! I like it. I should get the recipe, so Rasheed can make it for me sometime.

Heero : You gotta be kidding ! Just don't serve that when we come over to your house!!

Narator : Hey you guys. We're waiting.

The other Tele-gundams joined the rest on top of the hill. The Tele-Gundams do the routine of saying their names and showing their glowing tummy-screen (Duh ! That's why they're called Teletubbies). Then, Dipsy's tummy started to glow alone, meaning there will be a video played. But instead of the usual kids video of how to make things and all that, the video showed the footage of when Heero battled Wufei in Endless Waltz.

Tele-Gundams _(crowding around Dipsy)_ : Alright ! This is something we wanna see. Alright, go Heero, go Wufei !

Quatre : Hey you guys I wanna see too ! _(tries to fit in between the Tele-Gundams, but can't because his costume is too big)_

The Video was showing scene when Wing Zero Custom falling into the sea when suddenly Duo pulled out ten bucks from his pocket ,

Duo : I bet for my last ten bucks that Heero will survive _again_ from this.

Everybody glare towards Duo

Quatre : We all know that Heero will survive…

Releena : Screw it!! Cut the video, turn it off! Kids shouldn't watch it. _(Ushering towards Zechs)_

Tele-Gundams + Baby Sun : Ohhh, we were watching that !

Narator : I think it's time to end the show.

Treize : Time for Tubby to say bye-bye, time for Tubby to say bye-bye ! ( At last! It's over!)

Narator : Bye Tinky Winky !

Heero : _(camera shots 'still covered with pudding' Heero trying to pull out his gun, but since weapons are not allowed in Teletubies the gun magically turn into a banana.)_ Omae wo korosu !

Narator : Heero, don't be like that. Bye Dipsy !

Wufei : Onna, I still think this is injustice!!!

Narator : Whatever. Bye Lala !

Trowa : ………………………

Narator : Say something you idiot ! Oh, never mind. Bye Po !

Duo : Bye ladies. And remember, if you wanna call me, here is my phone number below. _(Points_ _downwards) _Don't worry, it's free of charge.

Narator : Oh, God ! I quit. There's no use making these guys do anything.

Quatre : Hey, what about me ? I haven't said anything to the kids ! Oh, well. Bye Kids !!!!

THE END 

Obaa-san : So what do you think ? Not very funny, huh ? I rushed into it. Well, R&R please, so that it can motivate me to keep on writing. ^_^


End file.
